


Тигры

by Jiminy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Sebastian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно дело, если заболевает Джим, и Моран о нём заботится. А если заболеет Себастьян?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тигры

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок на День Рождения несравненной и замечательной veliri.
> 
> Спасибо бете Alli Luja.  
> Ссылка на оригинал: [ Tigers](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/3114.html?thread=7781418#t7781418)

Когда Себастьян начинает кашлять, Джим настолько погружён в Досье на Шерлока, что реагирует на Себастьяна только неодобрительным шиканьем — и это нормально. Когда Моран чихает, а Джим не говорит «будь здоров», потому что слишком занят, расхаживая туда-сюда и бормоча, — это тоже нормально. Когда у Себастьяна болит голова, и он не может сосредоточиться на том, о чём Мориарти в данный момент рассуждает, тот немного расстраивается. Тем не менее, Джим объясняет это тем, что Моран далеко не гений, и чтобы не расстраиваться, занимает себя просмотром «Танцев со звездами», одного из немногих своих легальных увлечений (даже если Себастьян предпочёл бы убийства просмотру всякого мусора в своей гостиной, куда Джим не то прячется, не то просто переселяется).  
Однако когда Морану требуется два выстрела, чтобы убить объект, Джим смотрит на него с неверием и почти рычит:  
— Ты не сказал мне, что болен.  
Себастьяну, в общем-то, не хватает духу заметить, что это было очевидно.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Джим знал. Он знает, что в глазах Мориарти болезнь — это слабость. И если ты на службе у Мориарти, снисходительности к ним ждать нельзя.  
Поэтому когда рука Джима, прохладная и ласковая, ложится на покрытый потом горячий лоб Морана, он не знает, как на это реагировать. Беспомощность только усиливается, когда Джим промурлыкивает своим очаровательным дублинским акцентом: «Бедняжка». Себастьян от изумления чуть не открывает рот. Ладно. Видимо, это должно научить его никогда не расслабляться. Джим смотрит совершенно по-матерински и гладит Морана по щеке с какой-то пугающей нежностью.  
Когда Мориарти резко бьёт его по лицу, это приносит несомненное облегчение.  
— Ай!  
— Не смей. От меня. Ничего. Скрывать. Садись в машину.  
— Тело…  
— В машину.  
— Но… — Себастьян обрывает предложение, натыкаясь на маниакальный взгляд Джима, теплеющий снова, как только Себастьян крадучись направляется к машине. Мориарти следует за ним, но не садится, лишь заглядывает в салон.  
— Я займусь телом. — Господи, он говорит успокаивающе. Но стоит признать, это лучше, чем обычные крики при головной боли у Морана. — Ты ложишься спать. Это приказ, Себастьян. — Он военный, и иногда в ситуациях, подобных этой, когда слишком жарко, голова раскалывается, а в горле словно прошлись наждачной бумагой, он возвращается к простой системе подчинения приказам. Не задавая вопросов, пусть и немного вяло, он кивает, потирая глаза. — Хорошо. Сразу в кровать, а я буду... Хм. Меньше, чем через час. — О Боже. — Если я приду домой… — «Это не твой дом, маленький ублюдок, это мой дом», — думает Себастьян, но он не может заставить себя разозлиться. — …Слушай меня, Себ. Если я приду домой, и ты еще будешь на ногах…  
Моран было несмело прикрыл веки, но тут же снова открывает глаза. Джим не шутит. Себастьян слабо улыбается. Джим не шутит.  
— Кровать. Понял.   
— Умница. Пристегнись.   
Затем дверь захлопывается с грохотом, отдающимся Себастьяну в голову, и водитель везет его на Кондуит-стрит.  
***  
Мориарти рукой перебирает его волосы, когда Себастьяну снятся ленивые тигры, которые лежат в высокой траве, не подозревая об охотниках, пока кровь не расцветает алым на их боках, — и он со стоном просыпается.  
— Стреляй в них, — бормочет Моран, и Джим хихикает.  
— Ты такой жестокий, — произносит он голосом, полным теплого раздражения. Спросонья Себастьян не помнит, что Настоящий Мужчина не улыбается в подушку, когда другой парень гладит его волосы и разговаривает с мягким ирландским акцентом, мелодично и тихо. — Надеюсь, ты не имел в виду меня. Я бы не был впечатлён, Себ.  
— В тебя бы не стрелял, — бурчит Моран, поворачиваясь, чтобы Джим мог погладить его шею, словно он сам и есть большой кот.  
— Хорошо. Пора вставать. Чтобы выпить лекарство, ложку сахара добавь, лишь сахара добавь, сахара...  
— Отвали! — Себастьян только сейчас полностью проснулся и застонал, пытаясь зарыться в подушку и мечтая о прячущихся в траве тиграх, желая вернуться в обжигающую, опасную африканскую тишину.  
— Разве так надо общаться с человеком, который ухаживает за тобой?  
Себастьян вздыхает и открывает глаза. Хмурится. В руке у Мориарти кружка.   
— Что…  
— Это Лемсип, — с готовностью отвечает Джим. Моран только моргает. — Всё в порядке, — добавил Джим. — Я добавил бренди.  
Учитывая обстоятельства, могло быть намного хуже, но могло быть и лучше, поэтому Себастьян выразительно кривится, выпивая лекарство. И всё же он военный, а не хрупкий пижон вроде Мориарти (которому только Вествуд подавай), поэтому обходится без замечаний. Когда он заканчивает, Джим продолжает стоять около его кровати, сложив руки на груди. Грозно.   
— Готово, — говорит Моран, ощущая себя ребёнком, и Джим — честное слово! — искренне улыбается ему. На короткий миг Себастьян забывает, что существует что-то ещё. Поэтому он пропускает мимо ушей, что говорит Мориарти. — Повтори?  
— Я ска-зал, — Джим раздражённо вздыхает, — «Я так рад, что ты сотрудничаешь». Я действительно рад. Ещё Лемсип?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Действительно не стоит.  
— Хм, тебе лучше?  
— Обычно это занимает несколько больше времени, приятель, — вздыхает Себастьян, падая обратно на подушки (они пахнут Джимом, когда это случилось?) и потирая переносицу. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Мориарти ястребом смотрит на него. — Да?  
— Пар.  
— Джим, я ни слова не понимаю.  
— Пар. Мама прогревала нас паром, когда мы заболевали.   
«Мы». Значит, братья-сёстры. Или другая личность Джима, которую он держал в секрете. Не самая лучшая идея — строить догадки насчет Мориарти.  
— Наберёшь в миску немного кипящей воды, почти как мы делали с Чалмерсом…   
— Чалмерсом?! Джим, мы сварили его заживо, я не позволю тебе…  
— Не доверяешь мне?! — неожиданно кричит Джим. Себастьян вздрагивает и тут же действует на автомате — он знает, что нужно делать, если Джим ведёт себя так, как сейчас. Он осторожно, но крепко перехватывает руки Джима. Если появится необходимость, он будет готов сломать ему пальцы. Иногда боль выручает. Он надеется, что сейчас не тот случай. Он не в состоянии сделать это.  
— Конечно, конечно, я доверяю. Я просто упомянул это.  
— Ты сказал, что не позволишь мне…  
— Ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь. — Опасное заявление. Одна из самых пугающих вещей при таких небольших приступах — вещи, которые Себастьяну приходится говорить, чтобы успокоить Джима. Такие обещания беспокоят сами по себе, но больше всего его пугает, что поизносит он эти слова со всей серьезностью. Он поглаживает запястье Мориарти большим пальцем, пульс под которым медленно возвращается к нормальному.  
Джим несмело, но нахально улыбается, возвращаясь в реальность, к состоянию, которое с закрытыми глазами можно принять за вменяемость.   
— Я поставлю чайник.  
Всё не так плохо, как он ожидал. Себастьян склоняется над тазиком с горячей водой и вдыхает пар под одним из полотенец с вышитым вензелем. Джим стоит у него за спиной, весь на нервах, то гладит его по спине, то барабанит пальцами по плечу, а потом вдруг его влажный и горячий рот касается шеи Себастьяна и последний задыхается. Мориарти смеётся. Он любит шею и челюсть Себастьяна. Точёные, аристократичные. Ммм.   
Они, конечно, и раньше спали вместе, но, думает Себастьян, мужчины ему в этом плане не нравятся. Скорее, ему просто нравится Джим.  
Ему почти невыносимо жарко, но после он садится, вытирая собравшуюся на лице влагу, и понимает, что дышится намного легче.  
— Тебе лучше? — повторяет Джим, положив подбородок на голову Морана.  
— Намного, — вздыхает Себастьян и прислоняется к нему спиной, чего делать не стоило. Джим, когда нервничает, не может долго стоять на одном месте, поэтому секунду спустя он уходит, в порыве деятельности унося с собой чашку. Моран сидит за кухонным столом, едва замечая, что ждёт дальнейших указаний.  
Он просыпается, даже не осознавая, что заснул и Джим уселся к нему на колени. Ситуация пугает, потому что лицо Мориарти находится в паре дюймов от его собственного, и Себастьян находит это лицо привлекательным; это весьма и весьма тревожно. Он резко отдергивается, но Джим лишь смеётся и утыкается лицом в его шею.  
Пять минут спустя, когда пальцы Джима сжимают шёлк пижамной рубашки Себастьяна, тот делает вывод, что что-то не так. Джим чуть ли не липнет к нему. Себастьян не осмеливается задать вопрос и лишь неловко гладит Джима по спине.   
— По-моему, ты вкусно пахнешь, — замечает он; но стоит только произнести фразу, как она кажется идиотской. Впрочем, Джим не возражает.  
— Я знаю, — соглашается он в горло Морана. И добавляет: — Если ты умрёшь, я сделаю с твоим трупом что-нибудь ужасное. Не думай, что у меня не получится.  
Расшифровка сказанного занимает у Себастьяна пару мгновений. Вот в чём проблема, когда разговариваешь с Джимом. Столько разных смыслов, путанных и сложных для понимания, отличных от выстрелов или незатейливых алых меток, растекающегося по меху животного или одежде человека. В конечном счете до него доходит.  
— Я обещаю не умирать.  
— Умница, — повторяет Мориарти, спрыгивая с него; видимо, это положение ему надоело — иногда он любит проводить время, без дела валяясь на одном месте целый день, но чаще он находится в бесконечном движении. Ночью это превращается в ад: Моран хочет спать, а Джим мечется, ворочается, облепляет его, хватая за разные части тела, нашептывает в ухо странные вещи и иногда забирается на него, потому что хочет, чтобы его развлекли сию же минуту, без вопросов, «развлеки, развлеки, развлеки меня, сейчас же» . — И ты должен слушаться меня и делать то, что я велю, и есть овощи, и выздоравливать. Иди уже. В постель.   
— Ты не пойдёшь со мной?  
— Зачем мне идти с тобой?  
Но он всё же садится на постель, когда сонный Себастьян ложится спать. Джим дергается и ёрзает, но со временем Себастьян засыпает под его невнятное бормотание об астероидах и поглаживание по голове. Монолог об астрофизике переходит в шёпот больших кошек в высокой траве и багровый снова расцветает на их шкурах; а когда он просыпается, Джима нет, но постель всё ещё пахнет им. Звуки небольших взрывов из кухни убеждают Морана, что он не один. Он не может быть против этого. На самом деле, принять это так же просто, как и стрелять в тигров.


End file.
